The prior art is replete with stand-alone video game systems, personal computer (PC) video games and simulation programs, network-based interactive game technologies, handheld computer games, and the like. Many conventional video game systems utilize complex branching programs that dictate the conduct of game characters and the outcome of game situations in response to the current status of specific operating parameters. Traditional role playing games allow a user to control the development of a game character in response to specific queries, options, decisions, and interaction with other characters. Many video game programs are episodic, i.e., the game continues so long as the game character “survives” and progresses through various stages of the game. Other video games feature game characters having specific and predetermined characteristics and programmed behavioral responses.
A number of prior art simulation programs allow end users to breed and care for virtual pets, animals, or other characters. Other known game systems utilize simulation algorithms and/or artificial intelligence techniques that determine how a computer-generated game character responds to (and learns from) different game situations and conditions. However, most of these programs merely operate in accordance with specific instructions and decisions. In other words, the virtual characters in these programs do not live and react according to a set of traits, physical characteristics, or cognitive or emotional characteristics. Rather, the virtual characters respond in a restricted manner based upon particular user inputs and game parameters.
With few exceptions, prior art video game systems are deficient because they do not feature game characters that evolve, learn from experience, age, and/or function in accordance with a number of different traits. With few exceptions, prior art game systems do not utilize game characters having “genetic” structures that affect the manner in which the game characters (whether user-controlled or computer-generated) react to the gaming environment. In addition, most prior art gaming systems do not allow end users to breed, develop, train, and compete their game characters over time.